My Only One
by Vhai96
Summary: Renesmee and Jacob have always been best friends, but what happens when she and an old acquaintance are reunited? Will Renesmee follow her heart, or will she let her choices ruin her future?
1. Preface

**PREFACE**

"Where have you been, Sarah?" demanded Jacob the moment his daughter came through the door.

"I was...taking care of some things. What does it matter to you anyways? Ugh!" she replied furiously.

"You know what, I'm sick of this attitude of yours. You break curfew, don't answer your phone, and disrespect me and your mother all the time! I don't even know you anymore! God, what happened to my daughter..."

That was it. If Jacob had known that those single lines would turn his life upside down forever, he would have kept his mouth shut...

"Well, she's not here! Goddamnit, SHE NEVER WAS! YOU'RE NOT MY FATHER FOR GOD'S SAKE, SO STOP TREATING ME LIKE YOU ARE!"

Her words made Jacob's blood run cold. What did she mean by that?

"Honey, there's no need to dramatize things like that..." said Esme gently, who had just entered the kitchen.

"No, nanna! Look, you don't know what you're talking about, okay? HE. IS NOT. MY FATHER."

Sarah exited the kitchen, going straight into the living room, where the rest of the Cullens listened to the argument somewhat awkwardly. Liam and Renesmee were the only ones who weren't home, off doing some errands.

Jacob followed her, trying to reason with her without showing how hurt he was.

"What do you mean that I'm not your father?" he questioned her as calmly as possible.

In that very moment, Liam, her twin brother, and her mother, Renesmee, came through the front door.

"Oh. My God. Isn't it obvious? Let me point out the little details to you...Why do you think our hair isn't the same coal black as yours, but instead has a blue-black color? Or why our features look none like yours...How about the fact that we seem to have inherited none of your wolf traits? How do you explain all that? Oh, here's a good one: WHY DO YOU THINK WE HAVEN'T BEEN THAT CLOSE TO YOU OUR EFFING ENTIRE LIVES!" she shouted, with her emerald green eyed -Edward's eyes- on the verge of tears.

As soon as Renesmee heard those words, she noticed what was going on.

"Jacob..." she whispered to him.

"What...what is she talking about Renesmee?" Jacob stuttered somewhat angrily.

"Yeah, mom, why don't you confess to all of us the dirty little secret you've been keeping for years?" commented Sarah harshly.

"Enough Sarah..." said Liam, trying to put an end to her cruel words. He was a momma's little boy, after all -even though he knew his sister was right, he felt the need to defend his mother, no matter what.

"Answer the question, Renesmee! Are these kids my children or not?" shouted Jacob.

"No..." she muttered.

"Pardon me?"

"NO, THEY'RE NOT! ARE YOU HAPPY NOW?" Renesmee screamed at him. With that, she fell on the couch sobbing uncontrolably.

Her confession brought out gasps from everyone in the room. However, no one dared to say a word.

"I can't believe this, I can't believe this..." he muttered as unbearable pain griped his heart.

"I...can...explain..." Renesmee said between sobs.

Jacob took a few deep breaths in attempt of calming himself. At the end, he managed to say, "Just answer me one question. When were you planning on telling me?"

Silence.

"Ness, baby, just answer the question..." soothed Bella, trying to get her to speak.

More silence.

Renesmee took a deep breath before answering the one word Jacob dreaded to hear...

"Never."

Even more silence. That is, until Sarah opened her mouth again.

"Ha! Why do you think the little slut was in such urgency of sleeping with you before the wedding? Things would have been too obvious if a baby bump showed on her stomach before you even touched her once, " she sneered.

"Sarah, sweetheart, that's enough. Liam, why don't you take your sister for a walk?" said Edward calmly. Liam complied immediately, grabbing her sister by the arm, who surprisingly didn't protest. She couldn't bear to see her mother's face, anyways.

Anger flared inside Jacob. "Unbelievable. UNBELIEVABLE!"

"Jake..."

"NO, RENESMEE, I WON'T HAVE ANY OF IT! God, I thought you loved me..." he whispered the last part, letting a few tears escape.

This was too much for Edward. "And that is exactly why she never told you, mongrel! Because she loved you! Now stop disrespecting my daughter before I make you wish you were never born!" he snarled.

"Shut up, bloodsucker! I bet you knew all the time, DIDN'T YOU?"

Silence.

"Is that true, Edward?" Bella asked him. He just bowed his head in shame.

More silence, except for Renesmee's helpless sobbing, which hadn't ceased during the entire argument.

"Of course, you did! This explains a lot of things...Like how you sent them to 'summer camp' every single year, and instead of returning home happily, they came back with the sourest expressions, as if they had just been torn away from the most precious thing in their lives...Gosh, I bet you were sending them to see their REAL FATHER, RIGHT?"

Silence again...

"Edward...how could you?" questioned Bella, slightly hurt.

"I'm so sorry Bella, but it wasn't my secret to tell. I did it to protect our daughter..." Edward replied, sitting next to Renesmee and hugging her tightly.

"No, no, no, no, no, this isn't happening..." Jacob chanted to himself, his heart shattering into tiny pieces. He couldn't contain the sobs that erupted any more. Not knowing any other way to react, he hurried outside and phased immediately. His feelings were out of control, too strong to bear in his human form. With that done, he ran far away, not to be seen in a long time...

Inside the house, everyone was still too shocked to make any comments. One by one, they exited the room to go about their own business. Only Edward, Renesmee, and Bella stayed. The last one threw one disappointed look at her two loved ones, and left without a word.

While the foolish girl kept wailing her heart out, her father just held her, failing at his attempts to comfort her. Her perfect, fairy-tale world had just collapsed, and reality was hitting her like bricks.

"It's going to be alright, baby girl..." was the last thing she heard, before everything went black.

**Author's note: Okay, soo here it is! My first story! God, I've had this plot running through my mind for like forever! I apoligize if it's not very good, I kinda wrote it in a rush. Anyways, I might not update in a whilee. I'm sooo busy right now, which is why it took me so long to actually begin writing the story. Remember, the pairing is Nessie/Nahuel. Please review!(:**


	2. Author's note!

Hey guys! Yes, I'm still alive...Sorry for the lack of updates, but I promise to have Chapter 1 up a few days after I finish my English Honors summer work. Anyways, I DO know where I'm going with this story; in fact, I made this huge note on my iPod with all they key points of the plot, from beginning to end. xD I'm just very busy with honors classes, piano lessons, tennis practice, yadda yadda yadda...I WILL go on with this story AND finish it. Trust me, I have it all planned out till the end. Of course, it's up to you guys if you wanna wait for each chapter.. It'll be worth it, but again it's up to each of you...Anyways, now that I've finally figured how to begin, Chapter 1 will be up soon. As soon as I do that, this note will be deleted. Don't give up on me! Until then! -Violet(:


End file.
